Sherlock: Handys, Schutt und Schock
by Watteflocke
Summary: Übersetzung:  In den Folgen der Explosion versucht Lestrade Sherlock Holmes am Leben zu halten und muss zeitgleich noch Sinn in dessen Botschaften bringen – und das lediglich mit einem Handy bewaffnet und Sherlock unter Trümmern des Schwimmbads begraben.


Sonntag, 28.8.2011:

Heyho =)**  
><strong>

Da ich seitdem ich die erste Sherlock-Folge im Ersten gesehen habe, ein kleiner Sherlock-Suchti geworden bin, konnte ich nicht anders, als diese Fanfiction zu übersetzen, kaum bin ich hier auf sie gestoßen :3

Ich hoffe, dass sie Euch genauso gefällt wie mir - weswegen es sich auch lohnt, die Original-Story zu lesen ;D

Viel Spaß! :)  
>*wink*<br>LG Watteflocke

**Titel:** Sherlock: Handys, Schutt und Schock

**Original-Titel: **Mobile Phones, Rubble and Shock

**Autor:** Watteflocke

**Original-Autor:** prettybirdy979

**Serie:** Sherlock [BBC Sherlock]

**Altersempfehlung:** T

**Warnung:** Blut/unschöne Verletzungen; Hurt/Comfort; [style type="italic"]wenn[/style] man es reininterpretieren [style type="italic"]möchte[/style] auch Slash [Sherlock/John] (muss man aber nicht)

**Zusammenfassung:** In den Folgen der Explosion versucht Lestrade Sherlock Holmes am Leben zu halten und muss zeitgleich noch Sinn in dessen Botschaften bringen – und das lediglich mit einem Handy bewaffnet und Sherlock unter Trümmern des Schwimmbads begraben.

**Sonstiges:** Autorisierte Übersetzung [Story-ID: 6716515]; Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Story. Zudem verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Handys, Schutt und Schock**

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte und durfte es einfach nicht. Der Regen prasselte auf ihn herab, die Lichter der etlichen Notfallfahrzeuge blitzten rot und blau auf, und er konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Weil Sherlock Holmes einfach nicht tot sein konnte. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Dieser Mann stand über dem Leben, kalt und emotionslos, und scheinbar unsterblich.

Aber wenn Lestrade den Sanitätern, die vor ihm standen, Glauben schenken konnte, dann war die Chance diese Explosion, der sie sich gegenüber sahen, zu überleben… niedrig, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Das Gebäude war instabil, und das Rettungsteam war sich sicher, dass es Stunden dauern würde, bis sie das (die? Lestrade war sich nicht sicher, ob es dem Bombenleger, den Sherlock getroffen hatte, gelungen war zu entkommen) Opfer erreicht hatten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkte war soviel möglich…

Lestrade konnte es nicht verkraften. Er musste wissen, ob Sherlock noch lebte. Sherlock war der vertrackteste, kälteste, brillanteste Mann, der je gelebt hatte, und Lestrade… nun ja, Lestrade zählte ihn zu seinen Freunden und Teamkollegen, auch wenn Sherlock es nicht so sah. Während also das andere hochrangige Personal versuchte einen Plan auszutüfteln, schlich sich Lestrade immer näher und näher zum schwelenden Eingangsbereich bis er nah genug war, um hinein zu huschen, die Schreie und Rufe hinter ihm ignorierend.

Fest in seinen Händen hielt er ein Handy, welches er Donovan gemopst hatte. Sherlocks Gaunereien hatten manchmal ihren Sinn, und wenn dieser nur darin bestand, ihn zu ermutigen seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, in der Hoffnung den Detektiv irgendwann dabei zu erwischen.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal zwei Schritte getan, als der Rauch und Staub ihn zum Husten brachten. Lestrade riss sich seinen Mantel vom Leib, um seinen Mund damit zu bedecken. _Ich hab das nicht zu Ende gedacht…_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, in den Rauchschwaden und den ganzen Trümmern nach irgendwelchen Lebenszeichen von Sherlock suchend. Er konnte die Stimmen hören, die noch immer nach ihm riefen, und er war drauf und dran aufzugeben, als er eine kleine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

Eine Hand lugte unter einem Stück des Daches hervor. Lestrade fiel direkt neben ihr auf die Knie und nahm vorsichtig die lange, blasse Hand in seine. Er lächelte, als Sherlock seine Hand leicht drückte, dann legte er das Handy in die Handfläche. Seinen Mantel sinken lassen, wollte er noch zu sprechen ansetzen, doch ein erneuter Hustenanfall übermannte ihn und Lestrade musste einsehen, dass er hier raus musste, wenn er nicht selbst auf der Liste der Kausalzusammenhänge stehen wollte.

Krabbeln schaffte er es zurück zum Eingang, wo Donovoan ihn bereits mit einer Gruppe von Feuerwehrmännern erwartete. Sobald sie ihn sahen, griffen ihm zwei Männer unter die Arme und halfen ihm hinüber zu den wartenden Rettungswagen.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Sir?", schrie Donovan aufgebracht als die Sanitäter Lestrade mit Sauerstoff versorgten. Seine Gedanken klärten sich und er ignorierte sie, nach seinem Funkgerät tastend. „Sir!"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich vielleicht dazu in der Lage wäre zu beweisen, dass unser Lieblings- Consulting Detective noch am Leben ist", blaffte er zurück, endlich imstande sein eigenes Handy herauszukramen.

„Er ist unser einziger Consulting Detective", murmelte Donovan, allerdings ohne Ärger. Eigentlich hätte die Emotion in ihrer Stimme von jedem als Sorge benannt werden können. Nur nicht von ihr.

Lestrade atmete einmal tief durch und drückte auf die Ruftaste. Ein Moment voller Beklommenheit während die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde, dann klingelte es. „Sherlock?", fragte er, als das Rufzeichen plötzlich verstummte und das Atmen einer Person am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören war.

Donovoan musterte ihn mit einem langen, fragenden Blick, bevor sie allerdings etwas sagen konnte, gelangte eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher. „Ich habe bereits vermutet, dass Sie es waren, der meine Hand gedrückt hat. Ich konnte", das zu hörende Husten ließ Lestrade sich anspannen, „fühlen, dass…", Sherlocks schwache Stimme verstummt allmählich und Lestrade fuhr vor Schreck auf.

„Sherlock!", schrie er.

„Und Sie sind die einzige Person, die sich verpflichtet fühlt wegen mir auf einem Tatort herumzukriechen", fuhr Sherlock fort. Lestrade seufzte erleichtert auf, sich denkend, dass Sherlock lediglich seinen Kopf außer Reichweite des Handys bewegt hatte.

„Sherlock, ich muss wissen, welche Verletzungen Sie haben. Wir arbeiten daran, Sie rauszuholen, aber das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und jeder Moment, den wir gewinnen, könnte Ihr Leben retten."

„Ist John da, oder ist er bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus?", wie gewöhnlich ignorierte Sherlock seine Frage und verwirrte ihn zusätzlich im gleichen Atemzug.

„Wir haben es noch nicht geschafft John zu erreichen. Sherlock, welche Verletzungen haben Sie?", mittlerweile war Lestrade zu dem Planungsteam getreten, mit all den hochrangigen Leuten, und hatte das Handy auf Lautsprecher gestellt. Jede Information, die Sherlock ihnen gab, würde hilfreich sein und es war einfacher, wenn jeder es direkt aus erster Hand erfuhr, und nicht das Risiko bestand, dass irgendetwas vergessen wurde.

„Nichts Ernstes… John ist nicht bei euch?"

Lestrade war sich sicher, dass er manchmal gegen eine Wand redete. „Sherlock, dass können Sie nicht selbst entscheiden. Es gibt Fachpersonal, welches das hingegen kann. Also sagen Sie uns, welche Verletzungen Sie haben."

„Kein John?"

„Um Himmels Willen!", Lestrade drehte sich zu Donovan um. „Findet John und bringt ihn her."

„Ihr werdet ihn… nicht finden", Sherlock schien ihnen noch immer fünf Schritte voraus zu sein… oder er hatte das beste Gehör, das Lestade jemals untergekommen war. Wahrscheinlich war es von beidem etwas.

„Wieso nicht?"

"Ich… Ich weiß nicht… doch… weiß es", Sherlocks Stimme klang verwirrt und einer der Sanitäter neben ihm murmelte „Gehirnerschütterung". Es war kein Kunststück für Lestrade zu folgern, dass Sherlock während der Explosion einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf abbekommen hatte.

„Hey, Sherlock, bleiben Sie bei mir."

„Warum? Sie sind langweilig und Sie haben John verloren und ich muss nicht mit Ihnen reden", manchmal war es ihm, dass, wenn er mit Sherlock zu tun hatte, er ein Kind vor sich hatte… und zwar eines welches ungefähr sechs Fuß groß war und sich schnell langweilte.

Logik half jedoch immer, um den Umgang mit Sherlock zu erleichtern: „Je mehr Sie jetzt mit mir reden, umso schneller haben wir Sie da raus bekommen und umso weniger haben Sie im Endeffekt mit mir zu reden."

Eine Pause. „Mein Arm ist eingeklemmt. Der linke, bevor Sie fragen. Ich kann ihn zwar fühlen, aber meine Finger zu bewegen ist im Moment schier unmöglich."

Das als Sieg verbuchend, drängte Lestrade weiter: „Was noch?"

„Ich habe so was wie einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, sehr wahrscheinlich von dem Balken, der momentan über mir ist. Auf meinem freien Arm scheinen kleine Verbrennungen zu sein, und ich spüre ähnliche auf meinen Beinen. Sie sind zwar nicht komplett eingeklemmt, aber ich kann sie doch nur schwer bewegen, so fünf Zentimeter in jede Richtung, und das rechte schmerzt mehr als das Linke, also hat es möglicherweise noch eine Fleischwunde. Außerdem hab ich noch eine Streifwunde von einer Kugel auf meinem Oberkörper, linke Seite."

„Eine Kugel!"

„Ja, eine Kugel. Moriarty hatte… Scharfschützen. Wieso habe ich die Scharfschützen vergessen?", Sherlocks Stimme, welche zwar klarer wurde, während er seine Verletzungen aufzählte, wurde nun wieder verwirrter. Die Kopfverletzung musste eindeutig sehr ernst sein. Die Andeutung, dass Moriarty Scharfschützen eingesetzt hatte, war eine wichtige Meldung. Nun wussten sie, dass mehr als eine Person dort war. Sonst hätten sie nur über die Anzahl der Anwesenden spekulieren können. So hätte es vorher nur eine Falle sein können, eine Falle, in die Sherlock freiwillig getappt wäre… Nun bedeutete es, dass sie nach mehreren Opfern zu suchen hatten.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen deswegen. Das ist bloß ein unwichtiges Detail", versuchte Lestrade Sherlock zu beruhigen.

„Kein Detail ist unwichtig", Lestrade zuckte bei Sherlocks Stimme zusammen und wunderte sich insgeheim, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, Sherlock beruhigen zu wollen.

„Detective Inspector?" Einer der planenden Männer kam, als Lestrade gerade an diese dachte, auf ihn zu. „Wir haben einen Weg gefunden ihn da herauszuholen. Wir werden auf die gleiche Weise reingehen wie Sie, durch den Haupteingang, aber wir werden Schutzmasken tragen und uns langsamer vorarbeiten. Es sollte uns ungefähr zehn Minuten kosten zu ihm durchzudringen und dann werden wir sagen können, wie lange wir brauchen, bis wir ihn ausgegraben haben."

Lestrade nickte zur Bestätigung und widmete sich wieder dem Gespräch. „Haben Sie das gehört, Sherlock?"

„…was gehört?", kam die matte Antwort.

„Das Rettungsteam kommt durch den Haupteingang rein. In wenigen Minuten wissen wir, wie lange wir brauchen, um Sie da rauszubekommen."

„Warum derjenige Eingang?", Sherlocks fehlerhafte Grammatik war kein gutes Zeichen und Lestrade sorgte sich dadurch nur noch mehr.

„Weil es der Eingang ist, der Ihnen am nächsten ist."

Sherlock schwieg für einen Moment. „Aber… John ist näher zum Seiteneingang", flüsterte er schließlich.

Lestrade gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Sherlock… War John bei Ihnen?"

„Nein", Sherlock klang beleidigt. „Ich habe keine Notwendigkeit darin gesehen ihn dabei zu haben." Ärger schien ihn seine Gedanken fokussieren lassen zu können. Lestrade fragte sich ein wenig, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, Anderson her zu holen. „Moriarty hat ihn hergebracht."

Es war einfach nicht fair, dass Sherlock selbst mit Gehirnerschütterung Lestrade noch immer überlegen war. „Wieso hat Moriarty ihn hergebracht?"

„Fünf. Vier? Nein, es waren fünf", Sherlocks Zustand verschlechterte sich eindeutig, aber er konnte ihm bisher noch folgen. John war das fünfte Piepen.

Was bedeutete, dass John die Bombe war. Lestrade musste die aufkommenden Tränen wegblinzeln, als er bemerkte, dass der Mann, welcher es geschafft hatte, Sherlock Holmes langsam menschlicher zu machen; der netteste, zuverlässigste Mann, den er kannte… tot war. Er durfte nicht weinen… musste später trauern. Momentan war es seine Aufgabe den Mann, für den John sein Leben gelassen hatte, in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Es war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte.

„Gewiss. Sherlock, wo hat Moriarty gestanden?", Lestrade entschied sich dafür, Sherlocks Gedanken weiterhin zu beschäftigen, ihn folglich am Reden zu halten, bis er in Sicherheit war.

„Am… Am Schwimmbecken… Das andere Ende?", Sherlocks Stimme war deutlich schwächer als zuvor.

„So weit weg von euch?"

„Ja. Er war bei der Bombe", Sherlock klang, als würde er lächeln, wahrscheinlich glücklich darüber, dass er sich nun erinnern konnte.

„Bei John?"

„Nein, bei der Bombe. John war neben… neben… den Kabinen… mir!"

Es war Lestrade als würde ihm irgendein Teil des Puzzles fehlen. Ein normaler Zustand, wenn man mit Sherlock zu tun hatte. „John war also nicht die Bombe?"

„… nein? Lestrade, ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Ich sollte mich erinnern… John?", Sherlocks Stimme wurde kindlicher, klang verwirrter als zuvor.

„Shh… Schon gut. Schon gut."

Die Prognose besagte, dass es etwa eine Stunde dauern würde, bis man Sherlock aus dem Schutt befreit hätte. Es waren zwar genug Männer da, um es in der Hälfte der Zeit zu schaffen, aber dadurch, dass Sherlock bestätigt hatte, dass sich John Watson in den Trümmern in dessen Nähe befand, hatte Lestrade angeordnet, dass man auch nach ihm suchte.

„Haben sie ihn schon gefunden?", Lestrade schloss seine Augen aus lauter Verzweiflung, als Sherlock bereits zum zehnten Mal die gleiche Frage stellte. Er schien Probleme damit zu haben, welche Fragen er bereits gestellt hatte, und immer stellte er diese eine mit solcher Hoffnung in der Stimme, dass Lestrade innerlich jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr zerbrach mit „nein" antworten zu müssen.

Ein heiserer Schrei Donovans ließ ihn innehalten. „Warten Sie mal einen Moment", sagte er zu Sherlock. „Donovan? Was ist los?"

„Der Arzt. Sie haben seinen linken Arm gefunden und er hat einen Puls", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Sie denken, dass er teilweise vor der Explosion geschützt war und wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, dann bekommen sie beide, ihn und den Freak, zur selben Zeit raus."

„Sherlock!", Lestrade bedankte sich nicht einmal bei Donovan, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Telefonat zu, Aufregung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Sie haben ihn gefunden?", fragte Sherlock.

Lestrade kümmerte sich gar nicht erst darum, wie er das schon wieder herausgefunden hatte: „Ja!"

„Das ist gut? Ist das gut?" Ein tiefes Seufzen kam vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Sherlock?", fragte Lestrade, nachdem er für einige Zeit keine Antwort erhalten hatte. „Sherlock!", rief er erneut.

„Huh? Lestrade… Wieso schreien Sie?"

Lestrade atmete erleichtert auf, sobald er Sherlocks Antwort vernahm: „Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet."

„Sie sind… langweilig. Ich denke… ich schlafe aus Protest."

Seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck als er instinktiv die Uhrzeit überprüfte: „Sherlock, Sie dürfen nicht schlafen. Sie werden Sie bald herausbekommen haben und dann werden Sie bei John sein und können schlafen."

„John…", Sherlocks Stimme drang nun kaum noch zu ihm durch, und ob dies nun so war, weil er das Handy sinken ließ oder weil er allmählich einnickte, konnte Lestrade nicht sagen.

„Ja, John. Bleiben Sie wach, Sherlock", mittlerweile flehte Lestrade, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter.

„Entschuldigen Sie sich… wegen der Bombe. Er ist nicht… Herz… hätte nicht da… sollen", brabbelte Sherlock ohne sinnvollen Zusammenhang vor sich hin, und das beunruhigt Lestrade mehr als alles andere an diesem Abend.

„Sherlock. Ich brauche Sie, um das zu verstehen", eine Pause, damit dieser antworten konnte, „Sherlock, machen Sie schon. Ich bin ein Idiot, dass wissen Sie. Beweisen Sie es und erklären Sie das für mich!"

Sherlock antwortete ihm nicht, ganz egal, wie sehr er auch bettelte und flehte.

Es waren die längsten fünfundvierzig Minuten seines Lebens.

Trotz allem war es John, den man zuerst aus den Trümmern bergen konnte. Er hatte etliche schwere Schnittwunden auf seinen Armen, die wahrscheinlich daher rührten, dass er sie hochgerissen hatte, um seinen Kopf mit ihnen zu schützen. Dennoch hatte auch er eine Kopfverletzung, und es schien nicht so, als würde er vorerst das Bewusstsein zurückerlangen. Da waren ein Streifschuss einer Kugel auf seinem Oberkörper und dann noch die Möglichkeit von inneren Blutungen. Er hatte sich zudem sein rechtes Bein gebrochen.

Sherlock war nicht ganz so ernst verletzt, aber auch nur gerade so. Beide waren sie voller Blut und Blutergüssen, und es war einfach nicht richtig Sherlock so bewegungslos zu sehen, weil Sherlock normalerweise ständig in Bewegung war, gehörte es doch zu seiner Natur, und nun lag auch noch John da wie eine kaputte Puppe, voller Asche und Schmutz und Blut, und es war überall, und irgendwie auch auf Lestrade, weil er einen der beiden berührte, versuchte sie dazuzubringen sich zu bewegen, damit sie nicht wie tot aussahen.

Donovan warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Chefs und stieß ihn praktisch mit in den Rettungswagen (Sherlocks, einfach weil dieser näher war und weil Johns bereits losgefahren war). Sie nahm an, dass er in Schock war, und legte ihm sogar eine Decke über die Schultern.

Lestrade kümmerte sich nicht darum, was sie sagte, so lange er bei Sherlock und John bleiben konnte. Es half nicht einmal, dass sie das Krankenhaus erreichten. Das Personal betrachtete ihn kurz und führte ihn in den Warteraum. Eine nette Schwester brachte ihm einen Becher voll süßem Kaffee, und dann schien es, als ob ihn jeder vergessen würde.

Sherlock und John wurden in die Notfallchirurgie gebracht.

Zwanzig Minuten, nachdem Lestrade das Krankenhaus betreten hatte, trat ein Mann mit ruhigen Schritten in den Warteraum. Er näherte sich dem Informationsschalter, erkundigte sich nach etwas und nach wenigen Momenten setzte er sich direkt neben Lestrade. Jener nahm dies jedoch kaum war, außer in dem Moment, als dieser sich teilweise auf Lestrades Decke setzte und sie dadurch ein wenig herunter zog. Davon abgesehen, dass er deswegen die Decke unter dem Mann hervorzog, ignorierte er ihn.

Bis dieser zu sprechen begann: „Wessen Blut ist das auf Ihnen? John Watson oder Sherlock Holmes?"

„Verzeihung?", fragte Lestrade als er sich dem Mann zuwandte.

„Sie haben Blut auf Ihren Händen, Detective Insepector, und auf der Vorderseite Ihres Hemdes. Man kann das Blut einer Person nicht von dem einer anderen unterscheiden, weswegen ich wissen möchte, wessen Blut es ist. John Watsons oder das meines Bruders?"

Lestrade fühlte… naja, eigentlich fühlte er momentan nicht sonderlich viel, obwohl Erstaunen sicherlich irgendwie mit dabei gewesen wäre. „Sie sind Sherlocks Bruder?"

„Mycroft Holmes. Wessen Blut ist es nun?" Der Mann… Mycroft, begann nun ein wenig verzweifelt zu klingen, aber das waren bestimmt nur die Jahre an Erfahrung, die er mit Sherlock Holmes verbracht hatte, die ihm dies ermöglichten zu bemerken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Mycroft verzog das Gesicht. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht erinnern können?"

„Eigentlich nicht… Woher wussten Sie, dass ich… Moment, ich vergaß, dass Sie Sherlocks Bruder sind." Mycroft lächelte, es war zwar nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln, aber es war da gewesen. „Wieso wollen Sie wissen, wessen Blut es ist?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe", Mycroft warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, betrachtete den Informationsschalter. Er ballte seine Hand zusammen, so, als ob er etwas vermissen würde.

„Er ist am Leben, wissen Sie. Das sind sie beide", erklärte Lestrade sanft.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Mycroft mindestens genauso leise. Lestrade nickte und nahm einen letzten Schluck von seinem schrecklichen Kaffee. Er war im Begriff aufzustehen, um ihn wegzuwerfen, aber er besann sich eines anderen und blieb, wo er war.

Seite an Seite warteten Mycroft und Lestrade auf den Anbruch der Morgendämmerung und Neuigkeiten.


End file.
